


Sam Winchester Dating a Plus-Size Girl

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Protective Sam Winchester, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: An Anon requested: Sam Winchester dating a plus-size girl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed making it.

Sam is a giant puppy-moose hybrid that would love you with every fiber of his being.

If he ever saw you upset about your weight or the way you look, he offers to let you go running/jogging with him in the mornings.

You’d meet Dean and Castiel and they’d love and protect you.

Sam would defend you from anyone that looked at you even the slightest bit wrong.

I feel like he would want to settle down with you at some point, but the universe keeps throwing him curveballs.

Sam would be constant worries that you’d die like all his other girlfriends.

You reassure him that you’re not going anywhere.

If you two did settle down, you go to would go somewhere out in the country, away from all the monsters.

He’d teach you latin and how to kill monsters, demon, and angels.

(If you have kids) Their names would be meaningful and probably from fallen friends/relatives.

If you went on a diet, Sam would help you stay on it.

Sam would do anything for you.

Dean tells him he’s whipped.  
Crowley too.

Everyone is happy to see Sam happy.


End file.
